Sango
Sango (珊瑚　,さんご)is a Demon Slayer who joins Inuyasha's group to battle the half-demon Naraku, who used her younger brother, Kohaku to kill their father & a group of fellow slayers while they were on Kohaku's very first mission to kill a demon (it was all trap set by Naraku). Though at first she refused to join Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, & Miroku she eventually realizes she can't defeat Naraku alone. She fights Naraku in order to save Kohaku (her only living blood relative). Sango's compainon is Kiara a two-tailed-demon cat that was with her since the beginning. Summary Naraku wipes out her entire family and village, then causes Sango to blame Inuyasha and try to kill him. When the plot fails, Naraku revives Sango's little brother Kohaku, controlling him as a pawn to manipulate Sango's emotions and attack the rest of Inuyasha's group. Sango seeks vengeance against Naraku, but her primary goal is to rescue Kohaku from Naraku's influence and save his life. Of her broad repertoire of tools and tricks for fighting demons, her most powerful weapon is the Hiraikotsu, a massive boomerang made of purified demon bones. She is accompanied by the demon cat Kirara. Sango is often the victim of Miroku's lecherous tendencies and slaps him for it. Abilities and Weapons *'Strength: '''Sango is able to carry Hiraikotsu which an ordinary human can't. Miroku himself commented on how is someone as small as her is able to lift a weapon so heavy. She also has been seen being able to lift large rocks. *'Stamina: Sango is able to withstand serious wounds and still fight. She can also easily run at an impressive speed as seen in the first movie. *Hiraikotsu: Her main weapon is a massive boomerang which is made of the bones of youkai that have been killed. During Sango's spell in the poison master's vat, these demons refused to work in Hiraikotsu unless she showed them compassion. Hiraikotsu subsequently gains the ablity to destroy demonic energy after getting repaired by the poison master. *'''Dagger gauntlet: A dagger that is hidden within her right gauntlet, under her sleeve and can be retracted. When triggered, it tears out of the sleeve of her exterminator suit. In one particular episode a possessed Sango uses this weapon against Miroku - the same episode Miroku proposes to her. She rarely uses this weapon, as it's really for when she has no other weapons, or when she has the element of surprise. *'Wakizashi': A short one-handed sword, mistaken for a katana. *'Chain': The chains are used to constrict her enemies. Relationships with other characters Miroku When the two first met, they seemed like good friends, but a little while later, it was hinted that Sango had fallen for Miroku, which expanded in later episodes. She really cares for the monk, but generally hates his perverted, womanizing, two-timing actions. In Miroku's Past Mistake, Sango became somewhat distant from Miroku when Shima mentions sleeping with Miroku. As when Miroku tried to get close, Sango warned him not to come near her. And throughout the episode, Sango was upset with Miroku, as a few times, he becomes afraid that Sango may kill him (as when he was thinking "I'm scared too... but for a whole different reason!"). In the 3 year timeskip, Miroku and Sango are married and have two twin girls and a newborn son. Inuyasha Originally, Sango though Inuyasha was the one who destroyed her village (this was obviously a lie) and fought Inuyasha, intended to kill him. When she later learned Naraku destroyed her village, she felt bad and joined the group. Inuyasha and Sango's relationship is somewhat strained. As Sango will get mad at Inuyasha for many a time. And may yell and scold him whenever Kagome goes back to her time (because Inuyasha was seeing Kikyo). In The Light that Leads to the Saint, Sango was talking about what she would do to Inuyasha, saying horrible things, which began to scare Shippo and Kirara. In The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master, after becoming intoxicated by the sake mist, she showed some kind of infatuation toward Inuyasha and even tried to kiss him. OWUSARI! Kagome Sango seems to have somewhat of a sisterly relationship with Kagome. As whenever the two are bathing, they'll talk about what problems they have. She is also usually the first to speak up for Kagome whenever Inuyasha hurts her by being with Kikyo. And whenever Sango is upset by Miroku's womanizing, Kagome always tries to comfort her. In The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master, while intoxicated by the mist of sake, Sango comments that "three Kagomes is definitely a crowd." (the other two Kagomes are Shippo and Hachi). Other Equipment *'Yōkai Paralyzing Poisons': A poisonous concoction that paralyzes demons. *'Numbing Potions': This is mainly used when she wishes not to kill a demon. The poison will numb the demon and she normally masks the poison by concealing it into buns or rice balls. *'Mask': A kind of metal gas mask, protects herself from the the poisons from demons and miasma. *'Rope': Kept coiled inside her right shoulder guard, this long rope has a three-pronged claw for anchoring onto solid objects that are out of reach. She can also use Hiraikotsu to create a middle foot hold, to jump between from where she is to where she wants to go. *'Salve': Kept inside her left shoulder guard, within a clam shell container. Applied to directly to cuts or where the skin is broken to avoid infection. Possibly gives this to Kohaku, or Kohaku gets on of his own (never explained). *'Yōkai Slaying Poison Salve': Kept inside her left elbow guard, within a clam shell container. This poison was powerful enough to dissolve both Hiraikotsu and a bone demon at once *'Night cloak': While not a part of her regular equipment, she is able to make one should she need it. Made out of luminous moss, it glows in the dark and was used by the demon exterminators during night attacks. First shown in use by Kohaku. Outfit * Sango normally travels wearing a traditional woman's Kimono. Over this she wears a long skirt, most likely "Mo-bakama". She completes her outfit with traditional woman's arm guards and leg guards, and straw sandals. *Her Demon-Slayer outfit is most unique...a black skin-tight suit that has a decided mainland flavor, and apparent armor-plates made of demon parts. She carries her Hiraikotsu and a wakizashi, a short sword. Fears Though she is a tough and independent woman, that doesn't mean she doesn't have any fears. One of her main fears is (or was) losing Miroku to his Wind Tunnel. In fact, after Naraku showed them an illusion of Miroku's father being sucked up into his own Wind Tunnel, Sango was horrified. So horrified, she could hardly move, making her fear even greater. Another fear revolves around her brother, Kohaku. Ever since Naraku brought him back to life with a Shikon Jewel shard, she greatly feared his life. As Naraku once used Kohaku to manipulate Sango into stealing the Tessaiga. It then became her own personal mission to free Kohku from Naraku's grasp. And in The Final Act, when Kohaku's Jewel Shard was removed, Sango cried uncontrollably, before he was revived by Kikyo's light. She also fears that Miroku would leave her for another woman, which is possible why she resorts to anger. Quotes *"Even though the same thing may be repeated... being together... is it okay?" *"I pray to you, my body... just last me long enough until this final duty is done." *"No way. You're not leaving me again. You're my only little brother." *"As long as Kohaku is in Naraku's hands... I know I'll end up betraying you again!" *"Open your eyes, you degenerate monk!!" *"I will not leave you behind! I'd rather die here with you!" Etymology Sango means "coral". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Demon Slayers